The Spirit of Innovation
by CrimsonKyuubiSage
Summary: The damage done by the Great Galactic War was far greater than expected, the planets they waged their battles on scarred and left uninhabitable for decades. Former enemies must work together for the sake of preservation. Or is something else at stake? Join the adventures of Captain Naruto Uzumaki in debauchery and exploring the unknown regions of space! Rated M for lemons!
1. Chapter 1 - An Unlikely Alliance

Chapter Start

 **-Rhen Var, Thanium Sector, 3653 BBY-**

Rhen Var, a planet situated near the Tion Cluster in the Outer Rim Territories and the first of the Tobali system. It was once a fertile paradise brimming with vegetation and wild life, but now it was quite the opposite, a barren wasteland of frozen tundras and snowswept mountains. Entire ancient civilizations and old Jedi artifacts were cloaked under the decades of compressed ice and snow, leaving it a gold mine to historians and archaeologists.

But that was not why he was here. A dark blue visor followed the descent of a snowflake, watching the frozen precipitate dance down to his still warm weapon, the heat it gave off melting the snowflake a millisecond before it came in contact with the metal. Shifting his grip on the weapon, he gave the contraption a once-over. Weighing four-and-a-half kilograms, his weapon was commonplace among the army of the Galactic Republic, a standard-issue blaster rifle with a retractable stock. While it was much more powerful than a blaster pistol, there was a trade-off in the fact that it weighed more. The capacity for most rifles was fifty shots per cartridge with a eight-hundred round/min rate of fire, but his was modified with a selective fire rate, he could either use three-round bursts, the average automatic fire mode, or a non-lethal stun damage setting when the need arose. Along with this, his rifle had the standard targeting scope for mid-range targets.

"Naruto." a soft feminine voice called out, breaking the man from his stupor. Turning to his left, the man known as Naruto saw his commanding officer, Jedi Knight Satele Shan. A human who - despite being one of the few people to have actually been there for the beginning of the war over nearly three decades ago - had the appearance of a woman in her mid-twenties. She stood at 5'3" with brown-black hair cut short and held in two braids that framed either side of her face, blue-gray eyes and lipstick of the same tint, perky B-Cup breasts, a toned bubble butt, and fair skin. Her outfit consisted of a tight-fitting combat attire of an olive-brown color with gold trimmings. She also sported an armband on her upper left arm that had a piece of metal affixed to it, and wore brown gloves that covered most of her forearm in silver-gray armor plating. Gripped in her hand was her third lightsaber, the first two having been destroyed during the war, yet each were similar in design, a blue-bladed saberstaff.

"Satele - Commander Shan." Naruto stated, correcting himself when he saw the light glare the woman sent his way. Naruto was the exact opposite of Satele when it came to height, standing at 5'9", he was the one of the tallest humans of his generation from his planet. Unlike his fellow Republic soldier, he did not wear the standard white-and-orange armor. Instead, he wore a metallic gray-and-blue prototype armor known as MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor codename "Hunter" made from _beskar_ , otherwise known as Mandalorian iron, consisting of a helmet, Mandalorian iron alloy outer shell armor plating that covered the majority of his body, underneath which he wore a Nanocomposite bodysuit with Hydrostatic Gel, polymerized Lithium Nibocene , a memory processor superconductor, magnetic weapon holder strips, a pressure seal, a miniature fusion reactor, force-multiplying circuits, reactive circuits, and a power supply control unit. On his back was a propulsion unit that worked similarly to that of a spaceship's engines would, though Naruto simply called it a thruster pack.

His armor was quite possibly the Republic's most advanced prototype armor, simply because of the scarcity of the resources to make it.

"It's time." Satele stated, receiving a curt nod from the armored man.

"*BOOM*!" The structure they resided in shook violently when it was struck by another explosion, which had been a common occurrence considering the circumstances they were in.

"Make sure they keep pushing forward. I'll do what I can from behind enemy lines." Naruto said, releasing the safety on his blaster rifle and walking out into the snowy lands.  
"Naruto!" Satele called out, causing the armored man to pause and turn to her. "May the Force be with you."

"You as well, Satele." Naruto replied, facing her as he began to walk backwards. "And hey! Maybe when this is all over with you and I can go get a drink!" Even without seeing his face, Satele could tell he was grinning like a madman, causing her to shake her head and smirk, something that the armored man missed when he turned around and began to sprint away.

" _-The Great Galactic War has dragged on for decades. Thousands of Jedi and Sith, Republic and Imperial soldiers, and civilians alike were slain. Countless star systems were ravaged..._ "

"We're not going to hold them off. We're going to push past them, and march to the black heart of our enemy! We fight for out homelands and for out freedom - may the Force be with us!" Satele's voice rang out through Naruto's commlink, though he paid very little attention to the inspirational speech and the collective battle cry that followed. Right now, his focus was trained on his rifle's sight and his own senses as he traversed the forest. Finally he came upon his destination, a dark, looming fortress that had Imperial Agents, battle droids, and Sith Warriors and Inquisitors all patrolling.

'Bingo.' Naruto thought, switching his rifle's fire mode to three-round burst and pulling out a Class-C thermal detonator. "Little sphere, big boom." he mumbled, running forward and activating his thruster pack, causing him to fly upward in the air. His pack's stabilizers momentarily engaged, allowing him to prime the thermal detonator in his hands and throw it towards the nearest metal object, which happened to be the looming wall of the Sith fortress. All of this occurred seconds before he shot downward towards an unsuspecting Imperial Agent, slamming his fist into the ground in a "ground pound", the very impact forming a crater nearly ten feet in diameter the same time the thermal detonator went off, creating a gaping hole in the side of the fortress.

" _We of the Sith Empire agree. There have been too many loses on both sides for this conflict to continue..._ "

"*Szhoom*!" Naruto's propulsion pack thrust him forward, narrowly dodging a Sith Warrior's lightsaber, which strangely enough was not the usual red synthetic crystal color, but a purple colored blade instead. The blaster rifle that he had shortly ago utilized had been discarded, all four cartridges having been expended and the rifle itself chucked at an Imperial Agent.

"Hold still, Republic Swine!" the owner of said lightsaber, a male Massassi, yelled, sulfuric yellow eyes filled with anger and rage that he channeled towards the armored man. His rage made him strong, but sloppy, unable to dodge the sucker punch to the gut that Naruto gave him. The armored man then gripped the Massassi's wrist, twisting it until pain made him release his grip on his lightsaber, the plasma blade deactivating with a hiss and falling into the snow. Not wasting a second, Naruto pulled out his sidearm, a Westar-34 blaster pistol, and aimed it at the Massassi's head.

"Sasuke!" the feminine cry of another Sith Warrior, a human female with - strangely enough - pink hair, fell onto deaf ears.

"*Shtoom*!" Naruto pulled the trigger, shooting the Massassi point blank in the head. The life quickly left his eyes as his body flopped down, dead before he even hit the ground.

"NO!" the woman exclaimed, dashing towards the armored man with her red lightsaber ignited. Acting fast, Naruto swept down, grabbing the lightsaber that had fallen into the snow and ignited the blade, bringing it up just in time to block the pinkette's own blade.

 **-Alderaan, Alderaan Sector, Four Months Later-**

" _This will be the singular defining event of recent years - the unprecedented peace agreement between the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic, the Treaty of Coruscant._ "

Naruto and Satele sent glares towards the Sith Empire's representatives and vice versa, though the former's glare was hidden behind his helmet.

Darth Baras and Senator Paran Am-Ris, both elected the peace treaty representatives of the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic respectively, shook hands, signifying the consent of both parties despite the glares the majority of their guards sent to each other.

" **Aaaaannnddd we're no longer live!** " the labor droid exclaimed, causing the two delegates to release a collective sigh.

"Again, I apologize for the... _aggressions_ of some of my fellow colleagues." Paran said, his eyes glancing over to Satele and one other Jedi.

"I expected such a reaction, Senator." Baras responded. "Now, if you would..."

"Guards, leave us." Paran stated, both delegates pulling out holo-transmitters and activating them, revealing the forms of both the Jedi Council, the Dark Council, and many other high-ranking officials. Naruto could even swear he saw the Sith Emperor among the holograms.

"But Senator-" "Go, this is now a classified meeting between the Galactic Republic, the Jedi Order, the Sith Empire, and the Dark Council."

"... Let's go." Naruto stated, turning and walking out the large doorway, Satele and the other guards from both parties following suit.

...

"This is complete and utter _rancor shit_!" one of the guards, a female human Sith Warrior with long red hair, exclaimed. "Why don't we just kill them?!"  
"Umm... because we can hear you?" Naruto pointed out, causing the woman to halt in her tracks.  
"I - you... shut up, fucker!" the woman yelled, unable to come up with a witty retort. The redhaired woman stood at 5'4" with pale skin, sulfuric yellow eyes, and wore a black low-cut bodyglove, a full-body, form-fitting garment that showed off her CC-cup breasts and curves, over which she wore light armoring over her shoulders and hips, her lightsaber clipped onto a belt she wore.

"Calm down, Tayuya. We're here for matters of peace, not war." one of the other guards, a human female Imperial Agent, stated, her voice monotonic. She stood a bit taller than her companion, standing at 5'7" with shoulder-length dirty blond hair held up by hairclips so that two bangs framed either side of her face and her hair did not go past her neck, one charcoal black eye and one robotic eye that glowed green, DD-cup breasts with a slim waist and a nice rear, and fair skin. Her outfit consisted of a highly modified Imperial Officer uniform, which was the form-fitting top of the regular Imperial Agent uniform with the sleeves rolled back to her elbows and the front unzipped so that a generous portion of her cleavage was visible, along with a dogtag. Under this, she wore a white bandeau bra, a black miniskirt, black fishnet stockings, black gloves, and black steel-toed boots.

All in all, Naruto was glad he had a helmet on, because he was certain that if the two women saw him checking them out, they would unleash their feminine rage on him...

"Hey, you! Iron Fucker!" the redhaired woman, Tayuya, called out. "I don't need the Force to know you just checked us out."

Shit.

"For the moment, I recognize you both as hostile. Your partner seems less hostile, however." Naruto stated, sweating bullets underneath his armor.

"He does have a point, Tayuya." the blond woman stated.  
"I'm curious as to why you seem less hostile. After all, merely months ago we were all fighting." Naruto commented.  
"War is war. You fought for your ideals, I fought for mine. But in the end, here we are." the blond woman retorted.

"Hmm." Naruto hummed as he slowly began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Satele questioned, causing the armored man to pause in his tracks.  
"The war's over with. I'm going to... I don't know where." Naruto replied, activating his thruster pack and leaping off.

...

" _Are you certain of this?_ "  
" _At 0631 hours this morning, Captain Uzumaki was declared absent without leave. We found his armor inside his locker_."

" _We'll find him, sir-_ "

" _Negative. We have more pressing matters to deal with._ "

 **-Naboo, Chommell Sector, 3638 BBY-**

'Deep breaths...' Naruto mentally chanted, his eyes closed as calmed his breath, down of both knees with a familiar object in his hands - a trophy... a reminder...

"*Vrrrrmmp*!" the hiss of plasma against air brought back unpleasant memories to the forefront of his mind. The lightsaber he had taken from the Massassi Sith Warrior, Sasuke, if what the pink haired Sith exclaimed was anything to go by. His eyes traced the activated blade, from the tip of the glowing purple plasma down to the hilt, which was slightly curved and made of a durable and polished gold-bronze-colored metal with a black grip. It looked ancient, yet modern from the way it was kept in the condition it was now.

"*Varooowmm*!" Naruto was so caught up in his thoughts that he almost didn't notice the white-and-orange shuttle enter the atmosphere, the keyword being 'almost'. He quickly deactivated the lightsaber, its purple plasma blade dissipating with a sharp hissing noise, though his hands still rested on his thighs. Even as the NR2 light transport landed fifteen yards behind him, causing the grass and leaves and even some of the smaller vegetation to be whipped around by the wind and the boarding ramp opening up, Naruto barely showed any signs of acknowledgement.

"Naruto? Captain Uzumaki...?"

"..." Naruto gave no verbal reply, only standing up and turning to face the person who called out his name.

"Naruto..." Satele said. Of all the possible people that Naruto expected to see, Satele was not one of them. He honestly expected someone else, a bounty hunter or some extremely loyal soldier, to find him. Her appearance hadn't changed too much, her hair having grown a little longer and she now donned the brown cloak that many Jedi wore.

"Satele..." Naruto mumbled, flashing a small smile at the woman. "It's good to see you again."

"Yeah..." Satele replied, lowering her head slightly so that he would not see the red tinge spread across her face. Thanks to the advancements of medical techniques and technology, despite fifteen years having passed since the end of the Great Galactic War, he still retained the appearance of a young man in his early twenties, something Satele was unaware of because of the armor he once wore. But without his armor, Naruto was actually quite handsome. Golden blond, spiky hair, cerulean blue eyes, slightly tanned skin, and three whisker-like markings on his cheeks. His outfit was simply the bodyglove that all Republic soldiers wore under their armor, a black form-fitting one-piece suit that covered everything except his hands and head, leaving little to Satele's imagination. Coupled with this, he donned a simple pair of black fingerless gloves and shoes.

And his smile. Though it was curt and polite, it only accentuated his appeal. She could barely hold her gaze with his own.

"So what brings you here?" Naruto asked. The question was vague, but Satele knew what he was really asking.

"Your presence has been requested by the Galactic Republic." Satele stated. "They thought that having a familiar face approach you about this would ease any hostility you might have."  
"I can understand that, but what would the Republic want from me? Why now of all times?" Naruto questioned.  
"I don't know. I'm as much in the dark about this as you are." Satele replied, her eyes narrowing. "Though I have been noticing a few things that seemed... off."

"Commander Shan, Captain Uzumaki, time is of the essence." the pilot called out from the cockpit. "We have to go. Now!"

"Pilot! What could possibly be so important that we have to leave right now?!" Naruto queried, slightly ticked off that his reunion was interrupted.

"I have priority level one orders from the Supreme Chancellor himself to get you and the others." the pilot said. "Now haul ass!"

"*Sigh* Well, I guess we can catch up on the shuttle." Satele said, brushing a stray strand of hair aside and extending a hand to the blond man. Naruto grinned, grabbing her petite hand and walking into the shuttle.

"Hey pilot, you said something about 'others'?"  
"Yeah! We've got three more people to pick up before proceeding!"  
"Three more people? Who?"

 **-Utapau, Tarabba Sector-**

"Oh finally! Thank the Force!"  
"Come on, it wasn't _that_ bad."

"You're used to her, umm... _colorful_ language. We aren't."  
"The fuck do you mean by that?! Shithead?!"  
"We all know what it means, _Sith_."

"Should we remove their restraints?"

"What are you, crazy? It's a miracle in itself that they've only limited themselves to verbal spouts rather than physical action."

"I'm surprised you guys haven't tried to kill Tayuya and I yet."

"Unlike my Master, I have some form of self-restraint."

"I've been trying to retain any patience I have left after listening to these two."

"So... should I remove their restraints?"  
"Yes!/NO!"

"All of you shut up! We've arrived at the landing site." the pilot stated, opening up the boarding ramp. "Now get going! One of the Admirals is waiting for you guys!"

"Fine, yeesh..." Naruto mumbled, all five passengers of the spaceship filing out one by one, starting with Naruto, Satele, Tayuya, a female Togruta, and lastly a female Chiss, not even moments after they had all gotten off did the NR2 light transport fly off.

"Welcome to Utapau, please state your name, rank, and affiliation." a familiar mop of blond hair filled Satele and Naruto's vision.  
"Oh hey! You were at the Alderaan peace conference with us!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Yes, I recognized you and the Jedi. Please state your name, rank, and affiliation." the dirty blond haired woman stated.

"Latia Starkos, Sergeant, Sith Empire." the female Chiss, Latia, stated. She was quite tall for a Chiss, standing at 5'7" with light blue skin, glowing red eyes, a thin frame, DD-Cup breasts, and jet black hair held in a ponytail that ended halfway down her back, her attire consisting of the standard female Imperial Agent uniform.

"Dar'Nala, Jedi Master, Jedi Order." the female Togruta, Dar'Nala, stated, a sly grin on her face as she spoke. Like many Togruta, Dar'Nala had a smooth, rusty skin tone of red hue with white pigmentations on her face, black eyes, and greyish lips. Her head bore two curved montrals, with three head-tails with black horizontal stripes. Unlike most Jedi, she had very little covering her modesty, her outfit consisting of a brown low-cut garment that barely covered her D-cup breasts, flowing down her hourglass figure and covering the front and back of her crotch. Coupled with this, she wore multiple dark brown scaly belts, one of which holstered her lightsaber, a metal band on her upper right arm, three golden hoop-like wristbands, and bandages were wrapped around her left forearm and both her legs starting just below her knees.

"Tayuya Chinzano, Sith Warrior, Sith Empire." Tayuya grumbled.

"Satele Shan, Jedi Master, Jedi Order." Satele stated.  
"Naruto Uzumaki, Captain, Galactic Republic." Naruto stated.

"Excellent. I am Admiral Natalia Eclipse. From this moment forward I will be your supervising officer." the blond woman, now identified as Natalia, stated.

"Now hold on one sec! What do you mean by 'supervising officer'? I can understand Latia and Tayuya, but we're aligned with the Galactic Republic." Naruto commented.

"Come with me, everything will be explained soon enough." Natalia said, turning around and speed-walking away, her hips swaying slightly as she left, catching her fellow blond's eyes.

"Eyes forward, blondie." Dar'Nala said, slapping Naruto's ass lightly. With a flirtatious wink and a small kiss blown, the female Togruta sauntered off, swaying her hips purposefully as she walked.

"Master!" Satele exclaimed, and with good reason too. Her Master, the woman who she fought side-by-side with during the war, the woman who she apprenticed to when her pervious - Master Kao Cen Darach - fell at Korriban, was acting like a Nekarr cat in heat.

"Lighten up, Satele. We're both Masters." Dar'Nala stated.

"But your attire... it's - umm... well..." Satele trailed off.

"Unbecoming for a Jedi?"  
"Very revealing?"  
"Fucking putting it out there?"

"... Yes... something like that." Satele said hesitantly.

"Satele, I've changed ever since Alderaan. The Force has guided me along my path thus far. It kept me from succumbing to the dark side in my most vulnerable hour." Dar'Nala stated. "And besides..."

"..."

"..."  
"... Well?"

"Well what?"  
"You - never mind. Let's just get going."

 **-A Few Minutes later-**

"... Woah."  
"I... Fucking hell..."  
"Oh my Force."

"Damn..." Naruto mumbled, flabbergasted like the other members of his group at what was quite possibly the largest starship in history.

"What is _that_?!" Dar'Nala questioned.

"Approximately 3,000 kilometers in length, divided into twenty-four zones, and each controlled by a bridge officer. 10,000 lasers, ion, turbolaser batteries, heavy turbolasters, Class 1.5 and Backup Class 6 Hyperdrive rating, twelve stable reactors producing ten octillion (1027) Watts, twenty Executor-50.x engines, self-sufficient greenhouses, water supplies, enough food to feed an entire planet for a decade, oxygen recycling systems, and a crew of 280,000 of the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic's finest... including us." Natalia explained.

"You mean...?" Latia started.

"That's right." the six Imperial and Republic forces turned around to find Darth Baras and Senator Paran Am-Ris approaching them.

"Lord Baras, Senator Paran." Natalia straightened and saluted the duo.

"At ease, Admiral." Baras stated.

"No need for formalities, please." Paran added before his expression morphed into seriousness. "I'll keep this brief, so save any questions for the end."

"The Great Galactic War has left a devastating impact on both sides. Entire planets and systems scarred to the point that they could be uninhabitable for decades." Baras continued. "Refuges nearing the trillions in number with no places to go, no homes to go back to. It was in the best interest of both the Sith Empire and the Galactic Republic to... expand the galaxy."

"Expand the galaxy?"

"This starship was built not for war, but for exploration and colonization." Paran explained. "Its mission is to discover habitable planets off in a nearby sister galaxy - and mind you, the closest is theoretically 150,000 light-years away."

"Stocked onboard is enough supplies to set up five self-sufficient colonies." Baras stated as both Paran and he began encircling the group. "You have each been chosen because of your service records, skills, or other miscellaneous reasons, to take part of this mission."

"And before you ask, no, this mission is not optional. Refusal will be considered an act of treason and punished by immediate execution." Paran added.

"Well that's just fan- _fucking_ -tastic." Tayuya mumbled.

"In a few moments, you will be lead to one of the boarding ships. You have six hours before we begin to prep for the voyage. After that, say your last goodbyes to the known galaxy." Paran stated.

"But-" "Understood, sir." Satele started, only to be cut off by the resounding response from Naruto, Latia, and Natalia.

"Very well. Dismissed." Paran said before saluting the group. "Are there any questions?"

"Yeah, just one..." Naruto said. "What's the name of this starship?"

"... The _Spirit of Innovation_."

Chapter End

* * *

 **AN: Here's an interesting fact - the largest starship in the known Star Wars universe was the Executor-class Star Dreadnought, a.k.a the Super Star Destroyer, the very flagship that Darth Vader used during the Galactic Civil War. The size of the Executor and the Executor II was 19 kilometers.**

 **The first Death Star had a diameter of 140-160 kilometers, and the Death Star II had a broader range of figures ranging from 160 to 900 kilometers.**

 **The planet Earth -** _ **our**_ **planet - has a diameter of 7,917.5 miles, which is roughly equal to 12,741.9811 kilometers. Earth's Moon is 2,159 miles, or 3,474.574 kilometers.**

 **The** _ **Spirit of Innovation**_ **is 3,000 kilometers in length, nearly a fourth of the length of Earth and nearly the same length as our moon.**

 **And on another note, the armor Naruto used on Rhen Var was the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor known as Hunter, a variant of MJOLNIR GEN2 Armor used by SPARTAN-IVs in Halo, the armor used by Jameson Locke (For those who do not know who he is, Locke is one of the playable characters in Halo 5).**

 **Well, see you guys next time!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


	2. Chapter 2 - The Voyage Begins!

**AN: This story was an old one I had started writing a while back. Not as far back as to say it was my first story, but far enough back that I had nearly forgotten about it, about the time that the Halo 5 gameplay demo came out. One of the reasons why I decided to post it was due in part to that game, watching a few old CollegeHumor skits, and then binging the Halo Reach campaign from 9:30 PM on Friday to 2:30 AM on Saturday.**

 **Which then reminded me of Halo Legends - specifically hot blond character. And I figured since I already added Spartan Locke's armor...**

 **Well, you'll see.**

 **Oh and little, tiny, small minor warning: therewillbeashort** _ **lemon**_ **inthischapterokaygood!**

* * *

Chapter Start

 **-The** _ **Spirit of Innovation**_ **, Hangar Bay Alpha, Sector 10-**

Republic and Imperial transport shuttles flew in and out like clockwork, dropping off dazed and confused crew members that received the news that they _were_ crew members mere minutes before arriving, and supply crates that were quickly moved off to parts unknown.

Naruto and the others took a good minute to scan the area, watching the hastily shuffled Republic and Imperial soldiers, pilots, and other persons of interest be escorted and debriefed by naval officers wearing uniforms that gave no indication to their allegiance - neither Imperial nor Republic.

Upon arrival t the hangar bay, all weapons - ranging from lightsabers to blaster pistols to even knives - were confiscated by security droids to ease tensions between the two former warring sides. Some, like Naruto, Dar'Nala and Latia easily complied, having the least amount of weapons on their personnel than the rest of the group.

Others like Satele and Tayuya were less enthusiastic, the former handing over her saberstaff wearily and the latter handing her lightsaber over against her will after being restrained with stun cuffs and knocked out with a tranquilizer.

And then there were those like Natalia, who took a good full ten minutes to hand over every single weapon she had on her.

Even Naruto never knew that one single person could conceal so many weapons.

" **Captain Naruto Uzumaki.** " the blond was broken from his stupor when his name, as well as his former ranking, was verbalized by a synthetic, near acoustic voice. Naruto turned to its source and found a standard issue protocol droid, one that was quite common among Galactic Senators and other representatives. " **Please follow me. I have specific orders to escort you to Sector 11.** "  
"What are you talking about? Why only Naruto?" Satele questioned.

" **Please comply.** " the droid repeated.

"Very well. Lead the way." Naruto said, Satele grabbing his arm as he began to walk away.  
"Naruto..." Satele muttered.

"I'll be fine, Satele. Relax." Naruto replied, giving a small reassuring smile to the female Jedi before continuing on his way and following after his droid guide.

"The rest of you, please follow me." Natalia called out. "We will make our way to the medical bay for a quick examination, then move onto the armory to check in or request any weapons or ammunitions. I am tasked with giving you a tour of the _Spirit of Innovation_ as well, but our main priority will be to head to the medical bay and armory first. Do try not to wander off."

The reactions the blond Imperial Admiral received were varied. Latia gave a curt nod, Tayuya was still unconscious and being held over Latia's shoulder, Dar'Nala was preoccupied with staring at Naruto's ass with a perverse grin on her face, and Satele was too lost in her own thoughts to acknowledge Natalia's command, one question at the forefront of her mind...

'What do they want with Naruto...?'

 **-The** _ **Spirit of Innovation**_ **, Bridge, Sector 11, Five Hours To Departure-**

The grandeur spaceship was divided into twenty-four sectors - ranging from 100 to 175 kilometers in length and width. Naruto learned from the protocol droid as they made their way to Sector 11 of the specific purposes of each one.

Sector 1 was the second largest Sector and a multi-purpose area, primarily used as an observation deck and for recreational purposes so the crew could preoccupy themselves when not on missions or doing their jobs and stave off cabin fever.

Sector 2 was a physical fitness center where crew members could remain in peak physical condition with a variety of activities. This area was the fourth largest Sector, complete with four weight rooms, two indoor tracks, three large indoor pools, two smaller indoor pools, six hot tubs, and various other indoor sports arenas that Naruto paid no mind to.

Sector 3 was the third largest Sector, with training rooms of various dimensions and programmed scenarios that would keep crew members in fighting condition.

Sector 4 and Sector 5 both doubled as mess halls and lounge areas.

Sectors 6, 7, 17 and 20 were all solely crew quarters, with Sectors 21, 22, 23 and 24 also doubling with engine rooms. Each of the Sectors was assigned approximately 35,000 of the crew members, with rooms housing normally 5-10 people.

Needless to say, Naruto was nearly certain he would get lost there at one point. It wouldn't be hard considering there was anywhere between 3,500 to 7,000 rooms.

Sector 8 was the medical bay, a place that he knew he would have to go to at one point today for a medical examination.

Sector 9 acted as the main armory, according to the protocol droid. Most of the weapons would be stored and maintained there, but weapons could be on hand after they were checked in today.

Sector 10 and 12 were the hangar bays that were split into three levels: the upper level, where light assault spaceships and the likes were docked; the mid level, where transport vessels, as well as various droids ranging from class one to class five were stored; and the lower level, where a few Corvettes, Cruisers, even a Star Destroyer were docked. He was at the mid level of Sector 10 a few minutes ago.

Sector 11, where he was heading to now, was the largest Sector, acting as a central hub that contained the bridge, the main cargo hold, and four of the reactors.

Sectors 13, 14, 15 and 16 held the greenhouses, water recycling systems, oxygen recycling systems, and four reactors.

And finally, Sectors 18 and 19 were dedicated to housing two reactors each.

" **We have arrived. Please make your way to the briefing room.** " the protocol droid stated.

"What? You're not coming?" Naruto questioned, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

" **I have other priorities I must attend to.** " the protocol droid replied.

"Very well. Thank you for your assistance." Naruto said, the doors automatically closing behind him as he turned and began walking.

...

"-Calm down, Corporal South."

"Calm down?! Why the fuck should I?!" Naruto remained silent as he entered the briefing room, happening upon the sight of an enraged woman slamming her fist into the wall. What caught his attention, however, was the MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor codename "Mark VI", an older version of his own former armor, only in an orchid color with a green trim. She had also discarded her helmet somewhere else in the room.

As a matter of fact, nearly every person in this room was wearing pieces of MJOLNIR Powered Assault Armor "Mark VI" in different colors. There was a male wearing tan armor with silver trim, a female wearing an EOD helmet and Scout shoulder pads whose armor was brown with a white trim, a female wearing a cyan with silver trim Recon helmet, Stalker torso and visor, Mark V legs, and the rest being Mark VI armor, a male with violet-colored armor with a green trim, and finally a female wearing a CQC UA/HUL helmet, her armor a dark purple color.

Besides himself, there were four other individuals who were unarmored. The first was a tall man that stood at 5'11" with slicked-back hair that was dyed black, a gray-haired moustache-goatee combo, and a pair of rectangular reflective glasses. His attire consisted of a dark-gray-and-black suit and shoes.

The second person was a dark-skinned man that stood at 5'10" with neatly cut black hair and wrinkles that showed signs of aging. His outfit was identical to the first man's.

And the last two people, strangely enough, were near identical women...

Naruto blinked and rubbed his eyes, finding that his eyes were not deceiving him.

There were two women that were identical in every way except one: their eye colors. They both stood at 5'7" with light skin, short, somewhat slicked-back, spiky blond hair that went down to their necks, full lips, perky C-cup boobs, and a well-toned ass. The one on the left had vibrant dark blue eyes and the one on the right had vibrant emerald green eyes. They both wore the same outfit, which consisted of a skintight gray near-transparent one-piece suit. Over this, they wore a white-and-light-blue suit similar to the first two men, only it was split off just above the crotch and was short-sleeved.

Both women took noticed of his presence, and him checking them out. Surprisingly enough, they remained silent, not even bothering to alert the others that he was in the room, only giving him a sultry smirk coupled with a flirtatious wink... all simultaneously.

"Here we are, fucking dragged from the battlefield to this pest-filled planet and told that we have to work together with the _Imperials_ and the _Sith_! And to top it all off we're still waiting on this 'Captain Uzunashi' or whatever!" Naruto put two and two together and guessed that the angry woman dressed in orchid armor was 'South', who was pissed that he was not 'here' yet. "So why the fuck are we waiting for this limp dick-"

"I think that is enough, South." the first unarmored man interrupted, his voice a heavy Southern accent. "You are doing nothing but embarrassing yourself and your comrades at this point."

"Care to finish your insult?" Naruto called out, leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed. The five armored individuals turned to face him, finally aware of his presence. The other four individuals already knew he was there.

"And who the fuck are you supposed to be?" South demanded, anger barely contained in her voice as she gritted her teeth.  
"It's Captain Naruto Uzumaki, not 'Uzunashi'." Naruto stated, slowly circling South as she did the same. "From the armor type, I'm guessing... SPARTAN-III, possibly SPARTAN-IV?"

"SPARTAN-IV, went into active duty near the end of the war." South stated, her anger simmered down to just narrowed eyes. "You?"  
"SPARTAN-IV, first batch to enter the war." Naruto replied.

"First batch, eh? Damn, you're old then." South laughed.  
"I can still kick your ass." Naruto retorted.

"Enough flirting you two." the blue-eyed blond woman stated. "Let's move onto why you were all called here."  
"Introductions are in order first." the first unarmored man added.  
"I suppose so." the green-eyed blond woman said.

"The most of you already know each other, but we shall do this as a formality for those who don't." the man stated. "I am Doctor Leonard Church, former Director of the SPARTAN-III Program."

"My name is Aiden Price, former Counselor of the SPARTAN-III program and SPARTAN-IV program." the dark skinned man stated. "You've already been acquainted with Corporal South. This is her brother, Lieutenant North, as well as Sergeant York, Colonel Carolina, Second Lieutenant Connecticut, and Private Doc."

"And we are Doctor Halsey." the blue-eyed blond woman said, motioning to herself and her twin.

"Umm... You're _both_ Doctor Halsey?" Naruto questioned. "But the Doctor Halsey I know of was the Director of the SPARTAN-I and SPARTAN-II programs. And she died of old age a few years back... right?"  
"Technically, yes _and_ no." the green-eyed blond woman stated.

"We're both clones of her, created from her genetic code with a few modifications." the blue-eyed blond woman added.

"So..." Naruto started.  
"I'm Catherine Halsey..." the blue-eyed blond woman replied.  
"And I'm Katherine Halsey." the green-eyed blond woman said.

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." both Catherine and Katherine stated at the same time.

...

"Now that formalities are out of the way, we can begin this meeting." Leonard stated. "As you've already been informed, the _Spirit of Innovation_ 's main mission is exploration and colonization."

"But the reason why we have not one, but _seven_ Spartans accompanying is for security purposes." Catherine stated.

"Security purposes?" York questioned.  
"We have no clue what to expect when we reach our sister galaxy. Which is why Leonard, Catherine and myself are aboard." Katherine added.  
"What about Price?" Naruto asked.  
"Psychologist." Aiden simply stated, the blond Spartan letting out an 'Ah' of realization.

"Our mission is a scientific endeavor, and when we go planetside, it will be your job to protect and escort us." Catherine said.

"Anything else?" Naruto questioned.  
"Yes, but you don't have to worry about that..." Catherine replied.

"This meeting was just to get the Spartans acquainted. Therefore this meeting is adjourned. Dismissed." Leonard stated, readjusting his glasses before exiting the room, Aiden following shortly after, then Carolina, York, Connecticut, and North.

"Welcome aboard." South said mockingly before sauntering off out of the room.

"Ah, don't mind her. She might seem hostile at first, but she'll warm up to you eventually." the remaining Spartan said.  
"Really?" Naruto questioned dryly.  
"Yeah... I'm not sure." the purple Spartan mumbled.  
"... So, you're Private Doc, right?" Naruto asked, changing the subject after a few seconds of silence.  
"Yeah! Fiona DuFresne, Medical Super Private First Class at your service! B-But most people call me 'Doc'..." Doc stated, nervously fidgeting as she spoke.

"Naruto Uzumaki, but you can call me Naruto." Naruto replied, extending his hand to Doc when suddenly...

"EEP!" Doc ran off after releasing a high-pitched squeal, leaving a dazed and confused Naruto alone with Catherine and Katherine.

...

"What the heck just happened?" Naruto questioned, still dazed as Catherine and Katherine silently nodded to each other. Catherine moved over to the door panel and quickly locked the doors while Katherine pulled out a strange device and pressed a button four times, each time aiming at the four security cameras in the room.

 _ **(Lemon Start)**_

"Okay, cameras have been taken offline." Katherine stated.  
"Door is locked with a temporary password encryption. No one will be able to catch us in the act." Catherine added.

"Wait... what?" Naruto called out, having broken from his stupor by the two blond women's statements.

"Well, Naruto - is it alright if we call you Naruto?" Katherine asked, receiving a nod from the blond Spartan, whose was oblivious to the fact that Catherine was sneaking behind him, swiftly stripping off her clothing as she did so. "Every crew personnel needs to have a medical examination..." Naruto froze up when he felt a soft pair of fleshy mounds press into his back, delicate hands peeling off the bodyglove he wore, the small hairs on his exposed skin standing up from the sudden coldness. All the while Katherine had begun to strip off her own clothing.

"And we've decided..." Catherine started, sauntering down as Naruto's bodyglove was pulled down past his crotch and resting her head on his shoulder, her hands moving from pulling the article of clothing off to caressing his muscles.

"That as Doctors, it is our job to... _conduct_ your _medical examination_ ~" Katherine finished, stripping off the last of her clothing and pressing her body against Naruto's chest, her nipples dragging against his pectorals before she wrapped her arms over the blond man's shoulders and linked her hands together around the nape of Catherine's neck.

The rational part of Naruto's mind questioned why this was happening, he had only met the two blond twins - or clones, but twins seemed more preferable - either way he had just met them but a few minutes ago.

But that rationality was silenced by the other half of Naruto's mind that was currently focusing on tongue-wrestling Katherine into submission while one of Catherine's hands roamed down and started stroking his semi-hard cock. The two blonds broke their French kiss, a trail of saliva running between their lips as Catherine began to lightly nibble on Naruto's ear.

"Let's begin your _checkup_ , shall we~?" Katherine questioned as she knelt down in front of Naruto's fully erect dick, Cathering spinning around until she was kneeling down beside her sister.

" _Say 'ah'_ ~" Catherine said, hooking both her index fingers in Katherine's mouth and stretching out her lips, the latter bobbing her head down to engulf Naruto's member in her warm, moist cavern.

"*Glugh Glugh Glugh Glugh*!" Naruto thrust his hips, a guttural moan coming from Katherine that was muffled by the sloppy wet sounds of the blond man's pistoning into her mouth.

"Come on, _rougher_. Just take a look at her eyes..." Catherine said, grabbing the top of Katherine's hair and pulling her mouth off of Naruto's cock with an audible 'pop'. The blond man got a clear look at the woman's green eyes, which were clouded over with lust. "You know she wants it - _needs_ it~"

Her words drove Naruto over the edge, grabbing the back of Katherine's head and face-fucking her with an increased vigor.

"Yeah, that's it~!" Catherine moaned out, feeling a heat build up in her nether region and her nipples stiffen to the point they nearly hurt, visibly turned on by the sight of the rough sex. She began to alternate between massaging her breasts and tweaking her nipple with one hand and fondling Naruto's ballsac with the other. Katherine had tears forming in the corner of her eyes, her gag reflex kicking in as Naruto buried his member in her mouth to the base. Yet she was moaning nonetheless, her pleasured cries muffled and sending vibrations through the blond man's dick.

Naruto groaned, his grip on the green-eyed, blond woman's hair tightening and his pace speeding up. Katherine's eyes widened for a brief moment before shutting tightly as she braced herself for what was to come **(PUN FULLY INTENDED!)**.

Suddenly Naruto stopped altogether, retracting his dick until only the head was left in Katherine's mouth, the blond woman expertly swirling her tongue around the tip as she tasted a bit of pre-cum.

'Bitter and salty...' Katherine thought. 'Yet rich and savory...' Her face became flushed with red as she realized that she actually liked the taste, sucking and swirling her tongue on the head like it was the last lollipop in the galaxy, attempting to get more of her gooey prize. Catherine, on the other hand, had begun to lightly suck on his balls, her lips making a smacking noise as she alternated between each side of his sac.

"Shit! I think I'm close!" Naruto exclaimed. Without warning, Katherine pulled the head out of her mouth and lightly gripped his member in her hand, a sultry smirk on her face.

"Now, now, Katherine. Don't give him blue balls~" Catherine said, removing his balls from her mouth and planting kisses along his shaft near where her sister gripped him.

"What? It's an incentive." Katherine argued, flicking her thumb over the slightly throbbing crown.

"It's a cruel incentive. Using a positive incentive works just as, if not more effectively." Catherine stated, lolling her tongue out and licking Naruto's dick from the base of the shaft to the head, lathering the fingers in the way of her path in a thin coat of saliva.

"Hmm... true~"

"Exact - guh!" Catherine exclaimed, her sister's index and middle fingers stretching the left side of her mouth and using her other hand to caress Catherine's abdominal region, caressing each curve from her belly button to her inner thighs, which were coated in her own sticky juices.

"' _Come on, rougher_.' Juuussst take a look at her eyes. You know she _wants_ it, _needs it_ ~" Katherine said in a mocking voice, clearly amused by the look of surprise her sister had on her face. Catherine looked like she was about to say something before Naruto's dick was placed right in front of her face, the blond man himself having his right thumb, index and middle fingers coiled around the base of the shaft and a sultry grin plastered on his face that matched Katherine's own. He slapped her face with his saliva-coated cock, making an audible smack with each hit.

Pre-cum leaked out, splattering Catherine's cheeks and the tip of her nose. Naruto pulled back, allowing the blue-eyed blond woman to get a full view of the meat rod for a few seconds before he plunged it into her mouth. She was unprepared for the surprise blowjob, her gag reflex kicking in with only half of his penis inside her mouth. He quickly pulled out until only the head was left sheathed and then pistoned right back in, repeating the process with Catherine taking a little bit more of his dick into her mouth each time until finally he was fully sheathed, hitting the back of her throat as her tongue lavished his shaft.

"I-I think I'm gONna come!" Naruto cried out, Katherine pulling her sister's head back and leaning over her shoulder. Both of their tongues were lolled out as the blond man began to whack off, finally spurting semen onto both blond women, the warm liquid covering their faces and a few strands shooting inside their mouths.

It took a good fifteen seconds before Naruto stopped ejaculating, throwing his head back and sighing contently as his dry spell had finally been broken after nearly a decade.

Hey, a light drizzle was still rain.

He looked back at the two blond women, grinning at the sight in front of him. Catherine had received the majority of his load, cum covering her lips and her left cheek, the majority of which had dripped down to the top of her breasts and was slowly dripping into her cleavage. Katherine on the other hand had cum covering her bottom lip and chin, with an outlying strand going across the bridge of her nose.

Catherine swished the jizz around in her mouth, bathing her tongue in the taste before swallowing the white liquid. She quickly groped her sister's breasts, licking clean the semen that coated her breasts and making her way up face-to-face with the green-eyed blond woman. Katherine's eyes widened as Catherine forced her into a French kiss, stealing away the cum in her mouth with her tongue.

'Oh Force no! You're not getting away with that!' Katherine mentally exclaimed, tongue wrestling with her sister and stealing back her share of Naruto's sperm.

Needless to say, "Naruto Jr." was standing at attention once again very fast.

"Damn..." Naruto mumbled, watching the two women clean off his cum from their bodies before getting redressed.

 _ **(Lemon End)**_

"Room 1001, Sector 6..." Catherine stated.  
"2400 hours sharp." Katherine added, both women planting a kiss on his cheeks and walking away, the door opening up moments before they approached it.

"..." Naruto was left speechless, watching the two blonds saunter off, swaying their hips as they left.

'This has been one hell of a day for certain...' he thought, grabbing his bodyglove and beginning to redress.

'I wonder how the others are fairing right now?'

 **-The** _ **Spirit of Innovation**_ **, Sector 9, Four Hours To Departure-**

"Really? You had to go through all of that?"

"Yeah! Pretty sure that bitch was just checking me out instead of giving me an actual checkup at that point." Tayuya stated, walking alongside a now fully-dressed Naruto towards the armory.

"And you didn't kill the doctor immediately? I'm impressed." Naruto said, laughing a little as her face matched her hair color.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Tayuya exclaimed.

"It means either you don't like doctors or that you're more easily angered." Naruto replied. "More likely the anger thing."

"I... You... Ugh! I should just gut you right now and get it over with!" Tayuya said, crossing her arms under her bust and turning her head away.

"Then you'd miss me staring at your ass."

"Aha! I knew you were staring at my ass!"

"And a fine ass you have there, Tayuya."

...

"You really want to die today, don't you?"  
"Meh, I'm pretty sure I've overcome the fear of death long ago."

"... Touché." Tayuya retorted. "So why are you even heading over to the armory anyways? I don't see any weapons on you."

"I'm a recommissioned Republic veteran." Naruto stated, deadpanning at the red haired Sith Warrior. "And did you forget that all our weapons were confiscated when we boarded this ship?"

"I'm still a bit woozy from that tranquilizer they used on me. Sooooooooo..." Tayuya stated, nearly tripping over her own two feet, only to be caught by Naruto before she could fall.

"Easy there." Naruto said, pulling her back up onto her feet.

"T... Thanks..." Tayuya mumbled, her gaze averted to the ground with a light dusting of red on her cheeks.

"Anytime... Hey, we're at the armory." Naruto pointed out, approaching the lines of people receiving their weaponry or waiting to do so.

"Huh... Y'know, the line is shorter than I expected." Tayuya said. And she was right. Tens of thousands of people were aboard the _Spirit of Innovation_ , yet there was only a few hundred people total on the twenty lines available.

"Some people might still be getting their medical examination or already got their weapons." Naruto suggested.

"True..."

...

"Name?" Leaning on the counter with a bored look on her face was a rather young looking women, at least in comparison to most of the war-hardened soldiers Naruto had fought alongside in his campaign across the galaxy.

Thanks to advances in medical technology over the past hundred years, biomedical gerontology, of "anti-aging medicine," has become available to all on the majority of planets, well... at least they _were_ available. The Great Galactic War had exhausted many resources, that included medical.

Naruto himself had undergone a biomedical gerontology procedure over a decade ago, nearly two decades at this point, as did Satele, so that both would be in peak physical condition to fight. The latter took on the appearance of when she was a 24-year-old woman and the former of when he was 21, when in actuality they were both in their early to mid sixties.

But this woman actually looked and carried herself like a woman in her early twenties. Standing at 5'7" with red tinted hair that was grown out to her lower back and touching her butt tied up in a ponytail, D-cup breasts, slender hips and a toned ass, though what really stood out was her silver eyes.

That, and the bodyglove she wore really showed off her curves _really_ well.

"Tayuya Chinzano." Tayuya replied.

"Alright... One plasma-emitting weapon suspended in a force containment field." the woman replied in almost a robotic tone, typing a code into the console next to her.

"Uhh... what?" Tayuya questioned.  
"A lightsaber." the woman bluntly stated, the red haired Sith's lightsaber in her hands seconds later.  
"Oh... yeah, this one's mine alright. Thanks." Tayuya mumbled, grabbing her lightsaber and cradling the metal cylindrical device like a child.

"Name?" the woman repeated, glancing up at the blond man before doing a double take. "Captain Uzumaki? Captain Naruto Uzumaki?"  
"Yes." Naruto replied. "How... How did you know that?"

"Okay, let's see here... One ancient-looking, plasma-emitting weapon suspended in a force containment field-" the woman started.  
"Why don't you just call it a lightsaber?" the blond man questioned.

"Because it's more fun to confuse people. One utility belt, provided by the Jedi High Council. And looks like there's something... else..." the woman trailed off, staring at the screen with an unreadable expression on her face.

...

"Uhh...?"

"Come with me." the woman said.

"Oh where the fuck are you going off to now, shithead?" Tayuya cried out.

"Is it okay if she tags along? She'll probably throw another fit again if she doesn't." Naruto asked.

"Hey!" Tayuya exclaimed.  
"Sure, go ahead. Not in my job description." the woman said, shrugging her shoulders. "Hey Ten!"  
"What?!" a feminine voice called out from the room behind the counter.

"I've got a Spartan that needs to check in his armor, can you cover for me?"

"Screw you!"  
"I'll take that as a yes!" the woman retorted, turning back to Naruto and Tayuya. "Now if you'd just follow me, please."

"Say, what's your name, Red Fucker?" Tayuya asked.  
"I'm _sorry_ , but I don't speak profanity." the woman huffed, sarcasm laced in her voice.  
"Name and rank, please." Naruto requested, his tone neutral and commanding.

"Yes sir! Gunnery Sergeant Ruby Rose, at your service!" the woman, Ruby Rose, exclaimed, straightening up and saluting the blond with a smile. "Nice to meet you, Captain Uzumaki!"

 **-The** _ **Spirit of Innovation**_ **, Sector 3, Less Than Two Hours To Departure-**

"Why the fuck does it take so long to get from one end of the ship to the other?! Fucking Living Force dammit!" Tayuya cursed, Ruby's face as red as her name implied.

"What's wrong, Gunny? I thought you'd be used to hearing swears by now from your time in the war." Naruto stated. "You did serve in the war... right?"  
"Well, technically... yes and no." Ruby replied, scratching the back of her head sheepishly. "I entered the war when I was eighteen, but a few months later, well, the Treaty of Coruscant happened, so I didn't get to see much action on the battlefield. Then about a week ago, I was shipped out here alongside the rest of my unit and promoted to Gunnery Sergeant."

"I see. Hmm..." Naruto hummed. "You know, you never did answer my question from earlier. How did you know who I was?"  
"'Captain Naruto Uzumaki', a.k.a. 'The Undying Soldier', Second-in-Command to the Jedi Satele Shan. Your service record, your campaign... the missions I've heard about were practically suicidal, you're a living legend among the rest of the soldiers, especially those of us who entered later on in the war. The poster soldier that we all heard stories about. You became something that we would all strive to be like." Ruby stated. "Speaking of which, you kind of dropped off the radar for a bit after the Alderaan peace conference..."

"Alderaan peace conference? You were there?" Tayuya questioned.

"You called me 'Iron Fucker' and then accused me of checking you out." Naruto deadpanned.

"Wait... that was _you_?!"  
"Yep."  
" _Were_ you checking me out that day?"  
"Probably. I can't really remember."

"... I am going to murder you in your sleep."  
"Good luck with that."

...

"You two have a strange relationship." Ruby pointed out.  
"Yes, it's part of our _fucking_ charm." Tayuya retorted sarcastically.

"... Okaaaay - aaaanndd we're here!" Ruby exclaimed, dashing forward towards the open room.

"Hello-" " _Captain_ ~" Naruto blinked in surprise when he saw two people he recognized.

"Catherine? Katherine?" Naruto called out.

"You know these two blond bimbos, Iron Fucker?" Tayuya asked.

"Bimbos? Hello, the kettle calling the pot black." Catherine retorted.

"Yeah well at least mine are bigger!" Tayuya exclaimed, firmly gripping her jugs with her hands and jiggling them.

"Oh yeah? Well guess what? Two pairs of boobs are better than one!" Katherine stated, both blond twins walking over and hugging Naruto's arms, pressing their buxoms into his sides.

"You think so, right, Naruto?" Catherine questioned.

"Oh fuck that! The Iron Fucker likes mine better!" Tayuya yelled, pushing Naruto's head down and hugging him into her breasts.

"*Ahem*" Ruby cleared her throat, catching the others' attention and motioning to her own breasts. "I think I win in size."

"... Fucking cow." Tayuya muttered, all the while Naruto was struggling in his fleshy stranglehold, oxygen slowly depleting from his lungs.

'Well... it's been a good life...' Naruto thought, slowly seeing a blinding light and hearing an angelic choir.

"I think he's being suffocated in your buxom." Catherine stated.

"No he isn't - oh..." Tayuya mumbled, removing Naruto's head from her breasts, the blond man gasping for the precious air he was deprived of.

"Are you alright?" Ruby asked.  
"I... saw... a... light..." Naruto muttered in between gasps for air. "And... I think... I saw... my late... grandma and... grandpa..."

"Well too bad! Step onto the platform, would ya?" Ruby requested, pointing towards a strange circular platform that glowed blue.

"Umm... okay?" Naruto said hesitantly, fully regaining his breath and walking onto the platform.

" **State your identification.** "

"What?" Naruto questioned, a mechanical voice jutting through the room like a lightsaber through Durasteel.

"State your Spartan ID." Katherine simplified.

"Ah..." Naruto grunted. "Spartan 171, Naruto Uzumaki."

" **Identification... confirmed. Beginning S.A.P. process.** "

"S.A.P.?"  
"Spartan Armoring Process." Catherine stated, watching the floor beneath Naruto shift out and mechanical arms pop up, each holding a piece of armor.

" **Arms out straight.** " Naruto did as the robotic voice requested, sticking his arms out as pieces of armor were locked onto his body and screwed into place by the mechanical arms.

"Wait, how is it going to get the legs?"  
" **Disengaging Artificial Gravity Field.** "  
"Woah - hey! Mind the crotch!"

...

"So... how do you feel?" Katherine asked, the last pieces of armor finally in place on Naruto.

" **Hmm... Something about it feels... different.** " Naruto replied, his voice synthetic and acoustic. " **Woah! I sound badass!** "

"And you look awesome too!" Ruby chirped, eyes sparkling at the sight of the famous - or infamous, in the eyes of the Sith Empire - armor designated "Hunter".

"We've made a few modifications ever since you last wore the armor. The voice modulator is just one of them." Catherine said.

"Well what other-" " **Attention all crew members.** " the P.A. system echoed throughout the starship, causing ever person to halt in what they were doing.

" **This is Vice Admiral Donald Doyle speaking. The final crew members and supplies have been loaded aboard. We will begin our departure in less than nearly an hour. Now, I feel obligated to remind all of you that this... this may be the very last time that any of us will see the known galaxy... Get a good look while you can. That is all. General Admiral Donald Doyle, signing off.** "

" **... How do I get this armor off?** " Naruto asked.

"But we haven't told you all of the armor upgrades yet." Katherine said.  
" **We can discuss that later. But right now, I want to get a seat for our farewell to the charted galaxy.** " Naruto stated.  
"I suppose you're right... Just state your Spartan ID and say 'Disengage Armor'." Katherine replied.

"Spartan 171, Naruto Uzumaki. Disengage Armor." Naruto repeated.

" **Acknowledged.** " the robotic voice called out, mechanical arms popping up out of the ground and removing his armor piece by piece.

"Alright. Any of you ladies care to join me to catch a final view of the galaxy as we know it?" the blond man asked as he clipped on his utility belt, his lightsaber attached to his left side.

"Sure."  
"I'm in."  
"Fuck yeah."  
"Sounds good."

"Cool... So which way is it to the best spot for the departure?" Naruto asked, looking towards the two blond Halseys, who shrugged their shoulders with no answers.

"Hmm... I know! Follow me!" Ruby exclaimed, quickly grabbing Naruto by the hand and running off, leaving a dust cloud in the shape of their outlines in their wake.

"Humph! Might as well catch up before they get too far ahead..." Tayuya grumbled, felling a small pang of jealousy from watching the red and yellow blurs that were Ruby and Naruto respectively.

...

"Well..." Katherine mumbled.  
"This is going to be-" Catherine started.  
"-fun..." Katherine finished, matching the Cheshire-like grin on her twin's face as they both walked after the others.

 **-The** _ **Spirit of Innovation**_ **, Sector 1, Fifteen Minutes To Departure-**

Getting from Sector 3 to 1 was faster than anticipated for Naruto and Ruby. Tayuya, Catherine, and Katherine trailed behind and were possibly lost in the sea of people all moving towards the lounges, though Ruby was confident that they would eventually find them... hopefully... maybe... probably?

Eh, not her problem.

The majority of the crew that was not needed to operate the grandeur spaceship or were otherwise preoccupied had split off into one of the ten main lounges, and then there were the crew members that were either not too fond of the large crowds or for other reasons that strayed them from the main areas that went to the smaller lounges.

Ruby had luckily led them to one of the few near-empty lounges, large enough to fit give-or-take twenty people. In fact, there was only one other person in the room besides them, and she was preoccupied with a Datapad in one hand and a coffee in the other.

"You know there were a lot of rumors about your feats during the war, Captain Uzumaki. Can I ask about a few of them?" Ruby questioned.  
"Go ahead. And please, just call me Naruto. Captain is reserved for field operations or debriefings." Naruto replied, relaxing back into the Republic Starship Couch with a small sigh.

It felt like he hadn't relaxed this much in years. Quite literally, because of the paranoia that came with being absent without leave in the Republic Army, coupled with the fact that he knew things that could and would mark him as a potential threat to the safety of the Galactic Republic. He usually kept a calm and steady head through meditation and routine stress relief methods, but he never truly relaxed...

"Okay... Is it true that you fought during the Battle of Korriban? I heard that you went toe-to-toe with a Sith Master." Ruby asked, sitting down on the couch across from Naruto before closing her eyes and stretching the kinks out of her body and inadvertently showing off her curves to the blond man.

"I did fight in that battle, but going toe-to-toe with a Sith Master? Nah. I was toyed with before the Jedi got involved, Satele and her master a the time if I remember correctly. After that, I was thrown into the side of a ship and blacked out. When I woke, we were far away from Korriban and on a course towards Coruscant." Naruto explained. "That was, of course, before I was drafted into the SPARTAN-IV Program."

"Well then what about the Imperial Seventh Fleet?"

"I was really moved around a lot during the war, I was a part of one of the boarding parties that survived. We joked around and called them 'Suicide Squads', because the plan was to board the ship, take out the crew, disengage reactor safety protocols, plot a course at one of the larger ships, and then get the hell out."

"Did you take out any ships?"

"We were able to take out a BSX-5 _Harrower_ -class dreadnaught using a corvette." Naruto stated.

"Wow! What about... your nickname, 'The Undying Soldier'?" Ruby questioned.  
"That, I'm not sure about. The first time I actually heard that name was from you." Naruto replied. "Though I'm pretty sure I know where it might've come from."

"Where what could've come from?" Naruto craned his head to the right with Ruby looking over his shoulder and found three familiar faces... though not the ones he expected to find.

"Ah, hey Satele, Dar'Nala, Tayuya. How'd you guys find us? I thought you would be with the majority of the people in the main lounges." Naruto asked.  
"I got lost, no thanks to you and Red Fucker. So I decided to seek you out using the Force, Iron Fucker." Tayuya replied.

"I had a similar experience, though I wouldn't use the foul language she did to describe it." Satele stated.

"I was bored so I thought you would be able to spice it up." Dar'Nala said, licking her lips as she eyeballed Naruto.

"So what were you two talking about before we came in, shithead?" Tayuya asked, walking over and plopping onto Naruto's lap, wiggling around until she was comfortably seated. The initial reactions differed from each person. Satele's face lit up as red as the plasma that her lightsaber emitted, and Dar'Nala had a pout on her face, though there was a small amount of mischief and perversion hidden in her gaze.

Tayuya would be lying if she said she didn't savor the looks on the other women's faces.

"How I got the nickname 'The Undying Soldier'." Naruto replied.

"How _did_ you get that nickname?" Dar'Nala asked, the red-skinned Togruta sitting down to the right of Ruby while Satele sat to the left of her.

"Oh yeah, wasn't that from-" " **Attention all crew members.** " Satele was interrupted when the PA system boomed throughout the ship for the second time that day.

" **This is Fleet Admiral Shepard speaking. In a few brief moments, we will begin the** _ **Spirit of Innovation**_ **'s maiden voyage. Our mission is not of destruction, not of war, but of exploration, of colonization. For many of us, if not all, this will be a fresh start, a new beginning. The approximate time it will take for us to reach our sister galaxy, dubbed the Epsilon Galaxy, will be anywhere between ten to eleven years, so prepare yourselves for a** _ **very**_ **long trip. Fleet Admiral Shepard, signing off.** "

The ship shook a bit as the engines roared to life, the engine vibration so powerful that it caused Tayuya to bounce a little in Naruto's lap, as well as every female's mammary glands to bounce as well.

It would be later known that once the _Spirit of Innovation_ left the Tarabba Sector, nearly ninety percent of the male crew members would report in with injuries to the abdominal region, black eyes, slap marks, and the majority having suffered the pain of being kicked in the balls... by multiple women... many, _many_ times.

"R-R-R-R-o-o-m f-f-o-o-r-r-r-r t-t-w-w-o-o-o m-m-m-m-o-o-o-o-o-o-r-r-r-r-e-e-e _(Room for two more?)_?" Catherine called out, her voice bouncing with the engine vibrations. In her hands was a bottle of Alderaanian wine, and Katherine stood beside her with a hover tray that held several wine glasses and a bucket with ice.

"H-H-H-H-H-e-e-e-e-e-e-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l-l y-y-y-y-y-e-e-e-e-e-a-a-a-a-a-h-h-h-h _(Hell yeah!)_!" Naruto and Tayuya exclaimed at the same time.

"M-M-M-M-M-M-M-a-a-a-a-a-a-y-y-y-y-y-b-b-b-b-b-e-e-e-e-e-e w-w-w-w-e-e-e-e-e s-s-s-h-h-h-o-o-o-o-u-u-u-u-l-l-l-l-d-d-d-d-d w-w-w-w-w-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-t-t-t-t-t-t-t u-u-u-u-u-u-u-n-n-n-n-n-n-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-i-i-i-i-i-i-l-l-l-l-l-l t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-t-h-h-h-h-h-h-e-e-e-e-e-s-s-s-s-s-e-e-e-e v-v-v-v-v-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-b-b-b-b-b-b-r-r-r-r-r-r-a-a-a-a-a-t-t-t-t-t-t-i-i-i-i-i-i-o-o-o-o-o-o-n-n-n-n-n-n-s-s-s s-s-s-s-s-s-t-t-t-t-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-p-p-p-p-p-p-p-p _(Maybe we should wait until these vibrations stop!)_!" Naruto said.

"G-G-G-G-G-G-G-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-i-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-d-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-a _(Good idea!)_!" Katherine stated.

It took a few minutes, but the vibrations finally lessened until they were minimally felt, the artificial gravity kicking in a second after the starship left Utapau's atmosphere.

...

"Well then..." Catherine started, the wine glasses filled with wine and distributed to the seven people.

"Cheers." Katherine finished, raising her glass up. "To science."

"To the pursuit of knowledge." Catherine added.  
"To the Force." Satele added.  
"To sexy blond men." Dar'Nala added.

"To fucking fuckers and shitheads." Tayuya added.

"To the beginning of a brand new adventure!" Ruby added.

"To the _Spirit of Innovation_." Naruto finished, being the last to raise his glass up. The sound of glasses clinking quickly followed after.

"Mmm... It's been a while since I've had Alderaanian..." Tayuya muttered, swirling the glass in a circular motion before taking light sips of her wine, enjoying the taste of the alcoholic beverage thoroughly.

"It's umm... good?" Ruby said hesitantly.  
"From your reaction, I'm guessing this is your first alcoholic drink?" Tayuya questioned.  
"N-N-No!" Ruby denied.  
"Oh my Force it is!" Dar'Nala exclaimed, wrapping the red haired Gunnery Sergeant in a one-armed hug, making sure to push Ruby's head near her breasts. "Don't worry, darling. You're gonna _love_ it soon enough~"  
"Is she still talking about the drink or... something else?" Naruto questioned.  
"Don't ask questions you don't want answers to." Satele replied, freezing up as the red-skinned Togrutta groped her ass, using the Force to levitate her drink.

"Now now, Satie, we're going to be spending about a decade together. Why not get... _comfortable_ while we can~?" Dar'Nala questioned, smirking as she heard a small, near inaudible moan come from Satele.

"She is right, you know." Catherine stated.  
"We'll be spending a lot of time together." Katherine said. "We might as well get 'comfortable'..."

"Well... so long, known galaxy..." Naruto mumbled, staring out the window into the vast emptiness of space. "Off to Epsilon we go."

Chapter End

* * *

 **Post Notes**

 **Fun fact about myself: Every story I write, I always do research on.**

 **For instance...**

* * *

 **1 lightyear = ~ 9 trillion km (9,000,000,000,000 km)**

 **1 G-Force (G) = 9.80665 meters per second squared**

 **Engine speeds**

 **40 megalights**

 **1230 G = 12,062.1795 meters per second squared = 12.0621795 km/s^2**

 **150,000 ly = ~ 1.41911 x 10^18 km**

* * *

 **These are but a mere fraction of the mathematics that I had to look up. I never thought I'd have to use my Physics class reference table outside of school work, but there's a first for everything.**

 **And another little fact: There is more than one galaxy in Star Wars.**

 **How do I know this? Simple, really. The Yuuzhan Vong, a race of nature-loving, war-mongering creatures that crossed over from the NEAREST major galaxy, implying there is more than one galaxy.**

 **And for those of you who say that the EU (Expanded Universe) was officially scrapped by Disney, that may be true, but little to nothing is known about what they have planned for that shit.**

 **Also, based on the maps seen in Star Wars II and III, the action takes place in a single galaxy, but there are also several "dwarf galaxies" a.k.a. "sister galaxies" in orbit of the main galaxy.**

 **That's all for now, my brain is hurting from doing so many calculations that I can barely understand.**

 **I'm not exaggerating, all the math I did is barely comprehensible to me in application. I physically wrote down the math and found that the acceleration of the** _ **Spirit of Innovation**_ **'s engines without the use of Hyperdrive would take approximately eleven years to travel 150,000 lightyears, seeing as there is a certain Hyperspace Disturbance Beyond the Edge of the Galaxy.**

 **Anyways, enough confusing mathematics. Ja mata!**

 **-CrimsonKyuubiSage out!**


End file.
